Maldita Perlita Krabs
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: [Humanos] Deberían encerrarte en un manicomio y jamás dejarte salir por más que supliques, debías partirte la cabeza con los cuadros de todos tus retratos; debías dejar de desear a Perlita Krabs, la hija del jefe tacaño y fastidioso que tanto detestas y ahorcarte en la casa de Bob Esponja para causarle un trauma.


_[One-Shot]_

**Maldita Perlita Krabs**

—•**Calamardo & Perlita****•****—**

**S**ummary: Humanos/UA. Deberían encerrarte en un manicomio y jamás dejarte salir por más que supliques, debías partirte la cabeza con los cuadros de todos tus retratos; debías dejar de desear a Perlita Krabs, la hija del jefe tacaño y fastidioso que tanto detestas y ahorcarte en la casa de Bob Esponja para causarle un trauma.

**A**dvertencias: Pedofilia

•—•

•

—•—

Bastardo, malnacido. Deberían encerrarte en un manicomio y jamás dejarte salir por más que supliques, debías partirte la cabeza con los cuadros de todos tus retratos infinitos; debías dejar de **desear** a Perlita Krabs, la **hija** del **jefe** tacaño y fastidioso que tanto **detestas** y ahorcarte en la casa de Bob Esponja para causarle un trauma.

¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿27? Tal vez más pero eso siempre te dio igual ya que para ti mismo aún eras joven y con mucho futuro al igual que talento artístico por delante, y a pesar de tanto rechazo por parte de los incultos habitantes de la ciudad tú siempre seguías adelante en tu sueño de ser un artista reconocido

Sin embargo todo se fue a la mierda el día en el que esa **bruja** de Krabs ingreso al Crustáceo Cascarudo con esa diminuta falda y esa blusa blanca que remarcaba toda su (no tan cuidada) figura, sudada de piernas a cabeza con una sola cosa saliéndole por la boca

— ¡Papi necesito cinco dólares **extra** para ir al centro…! — Típico, cada semana era lo mismo, pero al parecer el Sr Eugenio Krabs no se acostumbraba a tal rutina, en especial si tenía algo que ver con el dinero en su billetera

— ¡¿Y por qué he de darte más de lo que siempre te he dado cada fin de semana, he?! — Preguntó furioso. ¡Solo eran cinco dólares por Neptuno! Ah perdón, se le había olvidado que para Eugenio cinco dólares eran más de trece millones

Tus ojos rojos rodaron dando a entender tu molestia ante la situación, por lo que decidiste prestar más atención a tu revista de "La buena Vida"

— Oye Calamardo ¿Sabes por qué el señor Eugenio y Perlita jamás pueden llegar a un…?

— No lo sé Bob y no me interesa— ¿En verdad no te interesaba? — Además tú lugar está atrás de la plancha no sé qué haces aquí

El chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio con bastantes pecas en sus rosados cachetes te miró, sabía que algo tenías pero al parecer se debatía entre preguntarte ó dejarlo pasar

— Calamardo— Llamó un poco más cerio, ¡Increíble! Pero no le darías un premio por ello ni mucho menos tu reconocimiento— Sé qué algo tienes, y si quieres contármelo… te escucharé— No espero, se fue con la bandeja de metal a la cocina…

_«__No en esta vida__»_Jamás te rebajarías, — Eso no pasará— Dijiste en voz baja. Como si un tipo que viste un pantalón café, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja ajustada dentro de un establecimiento de comida rápida pudiera ayudarte

Nadie podía hacerlo, te levantaste valiéndote mierda si un cliente nuevo entraba o algo así; te dirigiste a la salida con la clara intensión de dejar de verla pelear con el pelirrojo tacaño. Cuando llegaste al bote de basura con infinidad de palabras escritas en ella sacaste de tu pantalón oscuro una cajetilla de cigarrillos; no fumabas desde la secundaría, cuando ese imbécil de Calamarino te echaba en cara ser mejor que tú. Pero ahora lo hacías y no era por cólera, sino por frustración

— ¿Otra vez aquí? — Maldita sea; eso no te detuvo, metiste el cigarro en la boca y lo encendiste con un encendedor que te habían dado de recuerdo en una convención de Abejas en la que Bob y su gordo amigo te llevaron a la fuerza

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? — Preguntaste con desafío inhalando el humo del cigarrillo metiendo el encendedor de regreso a tu bolsillo

— Ninguno— Aclaró acercándose a ti con pasos lentos

— Estás acostumbrada a siempre conseguir lo que quieres— Acertaste después de sacar el humo por tu nariz, ya no te ahogabas como las primeras dos semanas— ¿Verdad, Perla?

— Ya sabes, ese es mi don, puedo conseguir lo qué sea de quién sea— Informó ya bastante tarde— Y eso te incluye Calamardito.

— Tu padre nos matará…

— No mi **amor**— Te quitó el cigarro y dio una probada de ello, no perdiste ninguno de sus movimientos y ella lo sabía. Era una pena que no acostumbrabas golpear a las mujeres— Te matará a ti— Ella expulsó el humo por su boca en tu cara, algo que ya era bastante común

— Deja de llamarme así mocosa insolente— Retaste quitándole tu cigarro, ella rio contenta

— Ja, que lindo eres; no pienso renunciar, y menos después de lo que pasó en aquel congelador ¿Recuerdas? — Era una bruja descarada, te encantaría decir que no pasó nada pero mentirías.

Sus, no muy cubiertos pechos estaban a cinco centímetros de ti cuando ella te encarceló en ese pequeño espacio de carne congelada optando por _calentarse _un poco antes de que alguien notara sus desaparecidas presencias ya que Krabs y Esponja estaban jugando póker antes de irse a casa; Perla había cometido la estupidez de creer que su papá la llevaría a una "reunión" con sus amigas al otro lado de la ciudad si le llenaba de lloriqueos y demás (ser pobre, tener un padre tacaño y no tener auto propio era un problema al momento de querer salir a divertirse). Pero Krabs no se marcharía al verse victorioso en cada partida y Calamardo no se quedaría por más tiempo en esa mesa, irse a casa sin su paga era algo arriesgado teniendo un jefe como Eugenio por lo que decidió esperar en la cocina para después de media hora ir al congelador por un hielo para una bebida. Grave error

Bastó solo un beso provocador en la boca y unas tibias manos recorrer su pecho cubierto por la camisa de color café para sucumbir al deseo… Joder, solo esperabas porque ella no estuviese embarazada, de lo contrarío habría problemas.

— No— Contestaste a su pregunta pero ella sabía que mentías

— ¡Perlita! — Llamó Krabs, había caído nuevamente al antiguo: "Eres un mal padre"

— Me llaman—Informó sonriente, lo había hecho otra vez— Te veo después— Te besó dejando un leve rastro de brillo labial sabor durazno

No dijiste nada y la miraste correr, tiraste el cigarro al suelo y lo pisaste para después limpiarte con la palma derecha esa _evidencia_ de tu crimen; ella con solo 15 años y tú con 27, una verdadera atrocidad, eso sin contar que lo único que te unía a ella eran sus perfectos movimientos a la hora del sexo desenfrenado. Nada más, o al menos de eso querías convencerte

— ¡Hola Calamardo! — Grito Bob al encontrarte ahí con una pila de basura en manos— Don Krabs a estado preguntando por ti.

— Si ya voy— Murmuraste agotado a pesar de no hacer nada más que preguntar ordenes de los clientes— Bob…

— ¿Qué? — Giró su cuerpo después de arrojar la bolsa en el bote de basura

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Eh?

Bien, ya comenzabas a _asimilar_ lo que hacías y qué mejor para analizar a un loco, que otro loco. Solo esperabas que ese idiota amarillo no hablase con Krabs

— Déjate llevar— Aconsejó él sorprendiéndote— Escucha, no soy quién para juzgarte Calamardo, pero si estar con Perlita te hace un bien… en cualquier sentido. No puedes negarte ese gusto a ti mismo— Dijo tomando tu hombro. Sonrió— Ánimo, no le diré a Don Krabs…

Te mantuviste parado ahí como por media hora, antes de sonreír levemente y decir un: "Hora de trabajar con el tacaño"

Estabas loco, eras un pedófilo bastardo y demás… pero al menos eras un maldito complacido…

_¿Eso te hacía sentir mejor?_

No, no lo hacía y no esperabas que algún día lo hiciera

Maldita Perlita Krabs… maldita mujercita que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que acostarse con un empleado de su _papi_. Hablando de "_papi_"

Ese hombre te debía de tu último cheque, más de doce dólares si mal no recordabas…

—• **Fin ****•****—**

* * *

_No sé por qué pero usualmente escribo rarezas como éstas ¬¬ así que no me culpen_

_Es mi segundo fic en esta sección por lo que me siento algo orgullosa :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado, _

_Hasta luego._


End file.
